1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method for a mobile device that controls an illumination device that illuminates a space, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been disclosed an illumination system controller that controls illumination devices in accordance with illumination scenes created by adjusting, using sliders, the brightness and color of light emitted by illumination devices (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2011-519128).